


Coffee House Love

by DeadlyPlushie



Category: The Misfits (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 07:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17576228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadlyPlushie/pseuds/DeadlyPlushie
Summary: This coffee may be bitter, but you seem really sweet.





	Coffee House Love

Toby was working a new job at a nearby coffee house. He didn't drink the stuff much himself but he enjoyed the warm smells and it paid pretty well. He worked behind the counter and was pretty good with the customers, even if he was a bit shy around the more serious folks. But every now and then a customer would be as friendly as he was and try to chat a bit. That’s when he met Cam.

Cam could rarely start his day without some caffeine in his system. He went to Starbucks or McDonalds most times since he always seemed to be in some sort of rush, but he wanted to learn how to slow down. Even if it was just a little bit. so his first thought was to try easing up in the morning. Maybe actually sit down somewhere for his coffee and breakfast. He could always bring his computer with him to work on things if he needed to. A small bell rang when Cam opened the coffee house door. The aroma of coffee grounds and toasted bread wafted through the area. It made his mouth water immediately. It was a bit earlier than most people woke up, but the perks of being an early bird meant little to no line and plenty of good empty seats. Laptop under arm Cam stepped up to scour the chalkboard menu carefully scribbled with options. He wasn’t too hungry so he’d probably just get a bagel or something. Butter, cream cheese, jelly- he’d figure out the topping when he’d get there.

“Hi. How can I help you?” A voice rang out energetically from behind the counter. A man with glasses covering bright blue eyes smiled up at Cam. His name tag said “Toby” and had a cute little pink heart sticker next to it. 

“Hi. Can I get a coffee with two creams, and a plain bagel with jelly?” 

Toby snapped his fingers and pointed. “You got it.”

Toby placed an average sized cup under the coffee maker and let it pour as he turned to the assortment of breads. He couldn’t help bite his lip as he did so. His customer this morning happened to be quite cute and he hoped that he would stick around for a bit.

“Would you like the bagel toasted or untoasted?”

“Toasted please” The tall stranger requested. 

So Toby popped it into the toaster and finished up with the coffee pouring two shots of cream inside and placing the lid on top. The bagel popped out with a ‘ding’ and Toby gently plopped it onto one of their plates with a napkin and a few jellies.

“That’ll be $3.50” The customer pulled out his wallet and handed Toby the cash. “Thank you very much. Enjoy your food!”

“Thanks Toby. I will.” 

The sudden use of his name made Toby blush a bit. He must’ve read his name tag. As he watched the customer take a seat by the window and pull out his laptop a small firework went off in his mind. 'I’m gonna have to figure out his name now, aren’t I?’ he thought, tapping his finger on the countertop.

Cam wasn’t going to lie, the cashier was pretty cute. He seemed like a nice guy as well. Every now and then he would peek up from his screen or look over while sipping his coffee. He may or may not have caught Toby staring back a few times. He tried to hold back a smile best he could when those moments happened. What was supposed to be just a bagel and some coffee before working back at home turned into refills and lunch. He’d try and make small talk when waiting on his coffee, but as the day went on more customers would come in and Toby would be more preoccupied. Bit of a bummer, but that just meant Cam would need to try and stick around a bit longer to talk. 

Lunch hour was usually the busiest for the coffee house. People coming in on breaks for desperately needed caffeine and calories. Toby wasn’t the only one working, but they weren’t the most staffed either. He would run back and forth to the cash register, the coffee maker, bakery items and more keeping the orders organized in his head. Every now and then his tall customer would come back over for coffee refills and it would brighten his shift a bit. He tried to chat with him, but another customer was always waiting. Soon enough his shift was coming to an end. He was really hoping he could catch his customer before he left and maybe learn his name.

Cam was growing a bit bored. He finished up the paper he was working on and really was just waiting on Toby to look over and maybe talk some more. But when he looked up again, he was gone. A different server had replaced him behind the counter. Was his shift over? Did he leave out the back door? 

“Hey. Did you enjoy your coffees?” Cam turned to see Toby without his apron or name tag, but with the same warm smile as before. 

“Yeah I did. They were good.” 

“Good!” He replied, a bit of awkward silence in between.

“Hey, um, I hope this doesn’t sound strange but I was wondering if I could get your name?”

Cam laughed. “I can do you one better.” 

He snagged a nearby napkin and pen and quickly wrote down his name and number handing it to Toby. 

“I’m Cam. Nice to meet you.”

Toby had the biggest grin on his face. “Nice to meet you too.” 

Toby held a tight grip on his phone in his pocket as he spoke to Cam.

“If you’re almost done working my shift just ended. You know, if you want to hang out or something…”

Cam shut his laptop and placed it back in his case. 

“In all honesty I’ve been done for a while. I’d love to get up and stretch my legs a bit.” He smiled and slid out from his seat and stood towering over Toby.

“So were you just playing around on the internet this whole time then?” Toby laughed with an eyebrow raised. 

“Pretty much. Totally not waiting for your shift to end or anything.” 

Toby’s blush grew a bit stronger. “Well you don’t have to wait any longer.” 

Toby held the door open and the two stepped out from the smell of coffee to the scent of fresh air once again.


End file.
